A Change
by BooksSmoshHotTea
Summary: Anthony and Kalel discover something that will forever change their lives. Switching between Anthony and Kalel's point of view, you will follow them through the story. There will be fluff and moments where you will want to hug your cat. Or horse, or maybe even fish. Grace @ @
1. Chapter 1

A Change For The Better

**_Chapter One_**

**_Anthony's POV_**

After three hours of brainstorming video ideas with Ian and Melanie, I'm wiped out. Kalel didn't come with me today. She told me she didn't feel well, so she was going to go to the doctor while I was away.

On the drive home I worry a bit, Kalel doesn't take sick-days often. She probably just needs rest. As I pull in the driveway, I see that both Kalel and Joey are home.

I grab the mail from the mailbox and unlock the door. As the door swings open, I can hear soft sobs coming from the living room. I set down the mail and put my keys in my coat pocket.

"Kalel? Are you okay?" I walk into the room an see that Kalel has thrown herself onto the couch. Joey sat next to her, trying to calm her down.

Joey looks up and gives me a half smile.

"She won't tell me anything," He whispers to me as he slowly gets up, and motions for me to sit. "Maybe you can help."

Kalel groans and starts to cry even harder. I manage to get her to sit up. Joey takes a seat in the recliner across the room. She removes the hair from her face and starts to sob into my red leather jacket.

**_Kalel's POV_**

I was afraid to tell Anthony what happened. I had seen on TV what sometimes happens, it's awful. I curl up beside him, holding on to him as he rubs circles on my back.

I might as well just stay here forever. Curled up in my boyfriends arms. I wish I could go back a month and change everything.

I think to myself "_C'mon Kalel, don't be a wimp. He'll find out anyway. Pull yourself together!"_ My crying slows to a soft whimper, and I stay in my position for a few minutes, so I could listen to his heart beat for what might be the last time.

As I sit up, I see his adorable smile. He brushes my newly dyed blue-green hair out of my eyes.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I found out something today at the doctor," It feels like time tempoarily stopped. My palms are sweating and I feel even sicker than I already did. "Anthony, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Anthony's POV_**

_"I'm pregnant." _Those two words ring through my ears. Kalel starts to cry again. I turn her around and hug her to calm her down.

"That's amazing Kalel! You'll make an amazing momma. How long have you been pregnant?" I speak in a gentle voice.

I can hear a muffled "Almost four weeks." through my jacket.

Joey seems extremely happy.

"Oh my god Kalel!" He calls in his high-pitched voice. "Congrats! But I won't tell a soul of you don't want me to." He gets up and starts to walk down to his room. Kabuki decides to make an appearance. Joey rubs under her chin.

Kalel turns around, coming out of the hug. Her beautiful face is splotched with red from crying.

"Don't tell anyone, both of you! We'll invite everyone over, Ian, Melanie, the rest of the Smosh crew, and both of our parents. Next Saturday maybe!"

She perks up quite a bit. "We'll have... Nine days to plan. Daddy, go call your parents, I'll call mine!" She skips off to the kitchen.

Kalel's POV

As I go into the kitchen, I grab a glass out of the cabinet. I pour myself a glass of almond milk. I take a drink while I dial my moms phone number.

After the phone rings for a few seconds, my mom picks up.

"Hello Kalel! What a lovely surprise!"

I giggle. "Hi Momma! I was wondering if you could come visit Anthony and I in California! He's inviting his parents too, and you can meet our roommate Joey!"

I can hear Anthony talking to his parents in the other room.

"Well I'd love to visit you! When should we come? I'm excited already!" She pauses to tell my daddy.

"We were thinking about next Saturday, the 29th," I look over at the calendar to make sure I was correct. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! Now I gotta go book our plane tickets, I'll talk to you soon Kalel! I love you!"

"Love you too momma! Bye!"

She hangs up and I finish my glass of almond milk. Anthony walks into the kitchen and I give him a huge hug.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy Anthony, I just know it!" I see him blush.

"Why were you crying? You seem so happy now. We're you afraid I'd leave you?"

"Well, actually... Yeah, I did," I give a nervous laugh. "Don't be offended or anything!"

He takes my small hands in his.

"Of course I'm not offended, it's good that you're concerned. Just don't go stressing yourself out, it'll hurt our baby."

He gives me a sweet smile and kisses me passionately. He then scoops me up and carries me like a baby back to our room. He dumps me on the bed, and I give a little squeal.

He climbs on top of me and we kiss each other lovingly. I soon feel his crotch area inflate. We're gonna have a fun afternoon.

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I forgot! I hope you like the story, I have a few ideas! Feel free to send me a PM!**

** ~Grace _ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**Kalel's POV**

As I open my eyes, I can see that Anthony is up. I look over at my alarm clock. It's almost noon. Anthony turned off my alarm!

I get up and walk into the bathroom, turn on the shower, and take my pajamas off. As I step into the shower, a wave of nausea washes over me. I rush to the toilet and empty my stomach contents.

Anthony walks into our room, and knocks on the bathroom door and lets himself in.

"You okay Kalel?"

"Not really, I feel awful."

Anthony rubs my back.

"I'm going downstairs, do you want me to get you something to eat?"

I nod my head slowly. Anthony leaves the bathroom. I step back into the shower. The warm water wakes me up. After 15 minutes, I'm dressed in sweatpants and a Superman tee. My hair is in a messy bun.

I sit on our leather couch where I had told Anthony and Joey that I'm pregnant. Anthony walks out with two sandwiches. He made a grilled "cheese"(cheese flavored soy!) for me and he had a half eaten turkey sandwich.

He hands me the warm sandwich and sits next to me.

"Feeling better?" He asks before taking a huge bite.

"Yeah, it's probably the start of morning sickness." I stick out my tongue an close my eyes. I hear my stomach growl, and take a huge bite of the gooey sandwich.

**Anthony's POV**

After Kalel and I are finished our lunch, we start planning for the announcement dinner.

"So we're inviting Ian, Mellie, Mari, Joven, Lazercorn, Sohinki, Joey, your parents and mine. Plus us two... That's thirteen people! Theres no way we can fit them in here! We should have it outside!" She seems excited, but I have to tell her it's January. Even in LA it's cold.

"Umm, Kalel, you know it's January, right? It's been freezing this week!"

"Oh, right. Don't we have two long, plastic tables downstairs? I can get some pretty tablecloths to put over them."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll go get the tables, and we can get the tablecloths when we go get groceries."

I head downstairs, and see that Joey is doing a tag video with Shane Dawson. I never really liked that guy for some reason.

Joey is in the middle of a question.

"Question four; Can you name all five members of One Direction?"

"Umm," Shane thinks for a few seconds. "I just did a video on them! Grr, I can't remember!"

Joey looks up and sees me. I motion back to the storage room and he smiles. I walk back there quietly as I hear them answer weird questions. I find the two tables, and carry one up.

"I'll come back for the other one later!" I whisper over to Joey, and he nods. I lean it on the dining room wall.

Kalel is on the phone, probably talking to Melanie.

"So can you and Ian come?"

There is a silent pause, and Kalel smiles over to me.

"That's great! Any dinner suggestions? Okay... That sounds great! Talk to ya later! Bye Mellie!"

She hangs up.

"So far I've called Mari and Melanie, and all three are coming! Can you call the guys?"

"Of course I can!" I plant a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll go call now."

**_I'm back! I was at Girl Scout camp, and I got home last night. Sorry for not posting!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**Kalel's POV**

After six days of planning the dinner and cleaning up our house, I start to worry. How will everyone react? Will our parents get mad?

I spread the beautiful white and gold tablecloths on our tables. The red plates we have look amazing on the table. I got some red and white flowers and put them in glass vases.

Anthony walks into the dining room wearing black jeans and a nice button-up shirt.

"You should go get dressed, we're supposed to pick them up at four. Everyone else should be here around 5:30."

I hurry upstairs and pick out a blue skirt to match my hair with a white sweater. I curl my hair and wear natural looking makeup. I choose gold earrings and a gold necklace with gold flats. I'm gonna be mad if I can't wear these clothes after the baby.

I grab Anthony from the livingroom and pet Buki on the way out. On the way to the airport, I get excited and nervous. Joey's home making sure the food is okay. It's all good. Just calm down.

We make our way to the correct gate, and wait for them to get off.

"Kalel! Over here!" I look over to the gate beside us. There they are! I run over to hug them, and Anthony follows.

"Whoops, wrong gate! I must have misheard you! How was your flight?"

My mom answers.

"Not great, but it was worth it to see you two! Anthony, you look nice today!"

"Thank you! I try sometimes." Anthony can always make them laugh.

"Well, we better go, everyone will be at our house soon!" We all go to our car. The drive home is filled with polite chit-chat and awkward silences.

Once we get home, we see that Ian and Melanie are already there. Ian is talking to Joey, and Mellie is finishing setting he table. Anthony offers to take the luggage to the guest room.

After about a half an hour, the house is bustling with activity. The Smosh crew is introducing themselves to parents, Mellie is helping me with food, and Joey is petting Buki.

"Time to eat guys!" I call everyone to the table. We pass around plates and dishes of food while funny stories are told. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

When Anthony brings out desert, he stops by me and whispers to me.

"After everyone is done, we will tell, okay?"

I nod as cake and berries are passed around. I get several compliments on my cooking, and I'm glad they distract me enough so that I don't look suspicious.

Anthony squeezes my hand and looks at me. He means we should tell now.

We stand up together and put on smiles.

Anthony starts.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope you guys are having fun!"

"We have a pretty important announcement, and we wanted to have all of you here to share it!"

The room fell silent. You could hear me breathing.

"I'm pregnant!"

**_Since I was gone, I'm gonna post a lot today, so be prepared for a story spam! I've gotten a lot of positive feedback, and quite a few views. Thanks so much! Here's an invisible cookie - [::]_**


End file.
